


Celestial

by tajador



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: It's your fate as the Asim heir, they had always told him.Kalim and the parallel between the friends he protects now, and the siblings he has always protected from his truth.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> "i can't even count the number of times i've been kidnapped as a kid, so few things can shake me up now."  
> — kalim, R uniform, homescreen line
> 
> "[whenever i would fall ill or unconscious for days] my father and jamil would say _'it's your fate as the asim heir'_ "  
> — kalim, R uniform, personal
> 
> "dancing along to music, unpleasant things will fly away."  
> — kalim, R gym, personal

Jade brings the saucer holding his cup closer to him the moment Kalim takes the lid off of the sugar cube holder, protecting his tea while fearfully watching Kalim drop cubes by the dozen into Riddle's tea. He wonders if he should intervene as Kalim proceeds to do the same with Silver's cup, the poor lad fast asleep, unaware that Kalim was turning his infusion into liquid sugar with a vague hint of cinnamon and anise.

"Jade! Are you sure you don't want any?" Kalim stands from his seat and shoves the tongs near Jade's face, the birds that were resting at the back of his chair and on Silver's shoulder chirping away, startled.

"I appreciate the thought, however..." Jade brings the cup to his lips, inhaling the fragrant aroma so unlike the scents found at the depths of the ocean. "I think your tea is perfect as is."

"Quite rude of you to not follow our host's recommendations, Jade—Oh. Oh dear." Riddle covers his mouth after one sip, in all of his love for sweets unable to hide his overwhelm.

Kalim is oblivious to it, slipping his cardigan off to carefully place it on Silver's shoulders as to not rouse him, the air in the school's courtyard admittedly quite cold at this time of the year.

Jade's eyes catch a dark blotch pigmenting the skin of Kalim's forearm, no longer covered by his sleeves.

"Kalim, your arm." Riddle places his cup back on its saucer, observant as he was. "What happened?"

"Hm? Oh, this?" He runs his fingers over it, contemplating an answer for a moment, all smiles. "Must have happened during a practical test!"

Riddle fiddles with his uniform's collar for a moment, frowning, which confirms what Jade had thought, a sight he had seen on both his classmate and Azul's skin before. Certainly it must have been connected to the use of magic, but...

Kalim's words were never lies per say, if lies then only ones that had been drilled into him from his childhood. His dismissive words worked on most, Azul and Floyd prime examples of it — One believes Kalim lucky and loved, the other understands nothing but picky eccentricities in Kalim's diet — while to some, objective, perceptive, they spoke of a darker truth.

* * *

**_"It's simply your fate as the Asim heir."_ **

Kalim, 3 years prior...

* * *

* * *

"Big brother!! You're back!"

"Big broooooo!!!"

"You were gone for so long!"

Kalim had barely stepped out of the baths that his siblings burst into his quarters, some running towards him to hug his waist and legs, others jumping on his bed to toss the pillows around. He laughs with them, hair to ruffle and heads to pat, picking up the one who had stumbled on the carpet to hold her in his arms, which naturally leads to the younger ones tugging on his pants demanding to be carried.

"Where were you!?"

"We missed you!!"

"I was on a trip!" Kalim kneels down so he can hug everyone instead, closing his eyes as their warmth surrounds him, seeps into him, heals him. "Some nice people let me stay in their home!"

"Again!? You were gone for weeks last month too!"

"You never tell us when you leave!!"

"Because it's a surprise!" Kalim chuckles as he stands again, holding whichever tiny hands reach for his as he walks towards his bed. "It's top secret missions for big brothers."

Some gasp as they climb unto the mattress, Kalim helping up the shorter ones.

"Big bro is a secret agent!?"

"I want to be one too!!!"

"Do we need magic powers to be one?"

"No! You need a sidekick who's as cool as Mister Jamil!"

Kalim laughs at the kid's suggestion, sitting on the edge of the bed to braid one of his little sisters' hair. "That's right! And no one's as cool as Jamil!"

A cacophony of disappointed and surprised gasps follow, but they're soon engrossed by two of the boys wanting to show Kalim their new dance moves, clumsy on their little feet but trying their very best. Kalim applauds and cheers before giving advice, showing them the proper posture and hand position, some of the younger ones standing on the bed to mimic him, the older ones distracted when they notice the dark blotches painting Kalim's arms, peeking out from bandages that covered far worse.

"Big brother, what's on your arm?"

"Shhh! Don't ask!"

"Is it from your secret mission?"

"Your big brother has galaxies on his skin." Light on her feet, graceful in her veils and jewels, Kalim's mother stands by the entrance to his room, a tiny silhouette wrapped up in silks resting in her arms.

"He's here?" Kalim pats his brothers' head as they keep dancing before walking towards his mother. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course." She leans down, careful as she allows Kalim to hold his newly born brother. "He's a week old now. Your father is head over heels for him."

"I'm sorry." Kalim rocks the little bundle in his arms, watching his peaceful ruby eyes and marshmallow-soft chubby cheeks as he babbles sweetly. "That I couldn't be there."

He whispers the words, but knows his mother heard when her hands gently cup his face, reassuringly stroking his cheek with her thumb.

His chest swells, eyes stinging, but he bursts out laughing instead, successfully stopping any tears from flowing out, instead twirling around while excitedly holding up the newborn.

They bring out the board games and the dances, the story books and the songs, Kalim's mother joining her voice to his for the lullabies. Just for tonight, the children can have a makeshift sleepover in his quarters, dozing off on cushions and pillows spread across the bed and rugs, free of worries, perfectly at peace. Safe.

Kalim's mother quietly steps out after pressing a kiss to her eldest's forehead, Kalim's stomach tightening painfully as he watches her leave with the little one in her arms.

"Your little brother will still be here in the morning."

But Kalim wonders if _he_ will be.

Restless still, he lets his siblings rest by walking out onto his balcony, leaning against the balustrade as the night air meets his skin, shivering until his trustworthy carpet discreetly flies up to him, the magical treasure wrapping itself around Kalim's shoulders, who has to stifle his laughter from the ticklish touch as to not wake his family.

He's soon distracted by the sight of sparks and flares bursting near the courtyard's fountain, recognizing Jamil practicing his magic. Jamil!

His carpet helps him down the balcony, the two of them rushing towards Jamil, who quickly turns around and holds his arms up defensively, ready to chant a spell before realizing who was running towards him.

"Kalim! How many times do I have to tell you—Oof—" He stops midway into his sentence, Kalim tackling him into a hug. Jamil lowers his arms in a defeated sigh, pressing a hesitant hand to Kalim's back.

"I missed you! I missed you so much—" Kalim squeezes Jamil tighter as he buries his face against his shoulder, tears and snot seeping into Jamil's shirt before he even has time to realize he's crying. "They were so mean! It was so dark... And I was all alone, and, and—"

His voice gets caught into a sob, his lungs refusing to find air, his lips quivering, forcefully reminding Kalim that he had no reason to complain about his fate, that the pain as ardent in his insides as on his skin wasn't for anyone but him to bear, silently choking on his tears, as he should.

"I know." Jamil's hand moves up to his hair, holding him close. "...I know."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you :( this was written in response to an anonymous request i received on my twitter's marshmallow for "kalim taking care of his little siblings <3 you can include some angst if you want"
> 
> always happy to chat in comments or on my twst twitter: [@mrromrro](https://twitter.com/mrromrro?s=21) ;-)


End file.
